


Встреча

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Когда что-то не так…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Встреча

В секретных апартаментах Салазара Слизерина, что пребывали в запустении много столетий, нынче натоплено и почти… уютно? Гарри удивленно разглядывает обстановку, понимая: да, теперь тут более обжито, чем было еще неделю назад. Снейп от скуки, видать, занялся обустройством. Вон, даже древняя лежанка вся в подушках и одеялах, а в каменной умывальной чаше лепестки каких-то цветов плавают. Интересно, ради кого так расстарался? В бегах ведь, прячется в подвалах Хогвартса, и по идее никто не должен его здесь найти. А Гарри нашел. Учуял — и все тут.

— Поттер, и чего вы добиваетесь?

— Вы мне должны, не забыли? Я не выдал вас МакГонагалл. И аврорам.

— Забудешь такое, как же.

— Вы ведь могли снова сбежать, и я опять искал бы вас годами. Почему не сделали этого?

— Поттер, ключевое слово здесь — «опять». Упрямства вам не занимать. Лучше уж сразу скажите, что вам от меня нужно, и покончим с этим. Надоело.

Гарри медленно подходит, взволнованно принюхиваясь: легкий, чуть терпковатый запах повсюду, не то цветов, не то какого-то зелья — все, как он любит, все, по чему он так скучал. Но отчего же этот запах столь кружит голову, что впору хвататься за стены, спинки древних стульев, которые то и дело попадаются на пути, чтобы устоять на ногах?

— Какое зелье вы тут варили? — Гарри думает, что надо бы выхватить палочку и попытаться хоть как-то защититься, но не успевает: беспомощно падает ничком на пол, руки не слушаются и тело будто не родное, хотя и вполне себе податливое. Но податливое уже в объятиях Снейпа, который подхватывает его и пристраивает на лежанке рядом с собой. И оказывается, что лежать распластанным под ним, ловить его вмиг участившееся дыхание — вполне себе приятно. Особенно когда совсем недавно подобное уже снилось. А Гарри проснулся весь взмокший и сразу же кончил, стоило лишь раз к себе прикоснуться.

— Ничему-то вы не учитесь, Поттер! Пришли шантажировать зельевара? При этом не сообщив никому о своем визите и не накачавшись универсальным противоядием заранее? Признаться, я был лучшего о вас мнения.

— Но мы же в Хогвартсе! Рано или поздно меня хватятся…

— Угу, — насмешливо фыркает Снейп, неторопливо раздевая его.

— Если вы сейчас не остановитесь и…

— И что, Поттер?

— И примените насилие… — Теперь Снейп раздевается сам, и Гарри замолкает, судорожно сглатывает и заворожено смотрит на бледную грудь, на длинный шрам у горла, на насмешливо закусанную нижнюю губу. Снейп его дразнит, однозначно дразнит! Но как же хочется еще. Еще и еще… И даже страх от собственной беспомощности отходит куда-то на задний план, забывается. 

— Еще! — просит Гарри, когда Снейп проводит ногтями левой руки по его соску и потом ниже, к животу, а затем туда, где уже стянуты штаны и хочется привычно дрочить, пока пальцы не устанут.

— Так что же будет, если я продолжу, Гарри? — шепчет Снейп, наслаждаясь своей победой. — Когда я потом уйду, паралич от зелья еще будет действовать, и рассказать ты никому не посмеешь. Да и остановиться сейчас ты сам не захочешь. Разве нет?

— Проклятое зелье… — напористый поцелуй Снейпа не дает закончить фразу, заставляет задыхаться и при этом отбивает какое-либо желание сопротивляться. Гарри стонет от невозможности привстать и перенять инициативу, перевернуться, придавить Снейпа собой и… как же хочется… Хочется-то как!

Снейп это видит, довольно усмехается, обхватывает ладонью его член, делает несколько резких, но удивительно верных движений, и Гарри выгибает в приступе невероятного удовольствия даже вопреки заторможенной реакции из-за неизвестного зелья. И пока адреналин бьется удушливыми спазмами где-то в его глотке, в ушах, в подрагивающих пальцах, Снейп снова напористо целует его, вжимаясь всем своим телом, трется и с низким стоном кончает, выплескиваясь Гарри на живот. Гарри распахивает глаза и видит, что на губах Снейпа нет уже ни усмешки, ни злого удовлетворения, и весь он какой-то отчаянно-потерянный.

— За все надо платить, Поттер, знаете же? Считайте, что уже расплатились. И я взял не больше, чем мне хотелось. 

— За что платить? 

Но Снейп не отвечает и вопреки угрозе не уходит сразу, а дожидается, когда его зелье перестает действовать, и даже помогает, разминая мышцы на плечах и ногах. Гарри хочется спросить «Зачем?», но ему сейчас все лень. Нет ни ярости, ни обиды. Потому что вид у Снейпа так и остается потерянным. Он медлит, не уходит, будто что-то смакует, запоминает.

— Ты будто не из этого мира, — вздыхает Гарри, неуклюже застегивая пуговицы. Лень — ему сейчас все лень и будто бы не имеет никакого смысла. 

— Почти угадал. Не из этого времени, — Снейп демонстрирует хроноворот, вынутый из кармана.

— Хмм… и что же там, в будущем? — понимает Гарри, и ему тоже отчего-то делается грустно.

— А там, Поттер… победа не на вашей стороне. Не на нашей, — поправляется он. И тянет руку, будто желая напоследок еще раз прикоснуться, ухватить то, что для него навсегда останется в прошлом, но не успевает: хроноворот срабатывает, и Снейп растворяется в воздухе.

«Как же так? — думает Гарри, — Мы же уже победили! Волдеморт мертв, Пожирателей почти всех выловили, новый министр теперь толковый, так что же не так? И почему Снейп торчал всю неделю тут, в моем времени, и лишь сейчас… лишь сегодня? Неужели это проклятое зелье надо было варить аж семь дней?» 

Гарри ежится, ничего не понимая, запихивает заледеневшие ладони в карманы брюк и весь сжимается в комок. И нащупывает записку. Там пара сухих, коротких предложений о том, что нужное противоядие уже в крови Гарри, и если Грейнджер постарается, то на стенках котла обнаружит остатки, которые позволят ей воссоздать рецепт и спасти, кого им будет нужно.

Интересно, как же Снейпа встретит его будущее? Гарри очень хочется и самому дожить до этого момента и проверить.


End file.
